


Double Trouble

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2 Haught 2 Trot, Doppelganger, Double Nicole Haught, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Magic Mirror - Freeform, Oral Sex, SMUTCATION, Threesome - F/F/F, don't worry it's all consensual n cute, post season 3 AU where Waverly is fine and things are relatively normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: When Nicole accidentally splits herself in two, it's up to Waverly to put her back together again.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was... pure self-indulgence, tbh. Thanks to Hope for the idea.
> 
> I don't think Waverly's half-angel powers *actually* work like this, but for simplicity's sake, let's say she can cast Detect Good & Evil at the 5th level.
> 
> Hmu on tumblr or twitter @raedmagdon for more smutcation!

Waverly stares. Blinks. Then blinks again.

_ Oh sweet, merciful heaven, what the fudge happened here? _

Nicole Haught is standing in the Earp homestead’s open doorway, looking flushed and more than a little frazzled, but she isn’t alone. At her shoulder is another woman: an exact duplicate, down to the last detail. Waverly knows she should say something, but all she can do is gape.

There are two Nicoles.

_ Two. Nicoles. _

Waverly glances from one Nicole to the other, but doesn’t see any glaring differences. They’re wearing the same clothes, khaki pants and a collared blue shirt. The same ring glints on both of their left hands. Their hair is even the same style and length.  _ So, probably not time travel. A doppelganger from an alternate universe, maybe? _

“Waves, baby, I can explain,” both Nicoles say in unison. They pause, glare at each other, then barrel on.

“Remember that closet full of magic stuff in Nedley’s office?”

“Well, there was this old, freaky looking mirror.”

“I touched it and—”

_ “— _ and  _ she _ showed up!”

“You mean  _ you _ showed up. I’m the real Nicole.”

“Bullshit. I’m Nicole. I have all her memories.”

“Oh, yeah? What dessert did you always have in your lunchbox in grade school?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“The kind you apparently can’t answer,  _ impostor.” _

“What the hell? I thought we agreed to a truce until we could get Waverly’s help.”

“We found Waverly. Truce is off.”

“Enough!” Waverly isn’t sure raising her voice will stop her girlfriend… girlfriends? … from bickering, but she doesn’t know what else to do. Fortunately, shouting has the intended effect. Both Nicoles fall silent, looking equally sheepish.

“Sorry,” they mumble, again in unison.

Waverly takes a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. “First of all, how do I know one of you isn’t a demon, or some other evil creature trying to trick me?”

The Nicoles frown, matching furrows appearing on their brows. “Right.”

“She could touch us, maybe?”

“I mean, she is half angel. If one of us was a demon, she would burn us.”

“Fine, but I’m going first.”

“No,  _ I’m  _ going first.”

“Stop it!” Waverly snaps.

Both Nicoles have the decency to look embarrassed.

“Fine, I’ll touch you. Assuming one of you doesn’t start screaming and melting, I’ll take a look at this mirror you claim you found, and we’ll figure out what happened together.”

The Nicoles seem relieved at that prospect. Although they continue aiming mistrustful glares in each other’s directions, they both extend a hand, and Waverly takes them in hers. She reaches out, calling on the otherworldly powers she’s only recently discovered, but feels nothing. Her “angel-sense”, as she jokingly refers to it, doesn’t detect any evil. Warily, she looks down at the Nicoles’ hands. They’re warm and familiar, with perfectly matching calluses in the exact places she remembers.

_ Yep. I definitely know those hands…  _

A shudder races down Waverly’s spine, which she does her best to ignore. Now isn’t the time for  _ those _ sorts of thoughts, not while Nicole… the Nicoles… need her help. 

“Okay,” Waverly says, fighting to remain calm. “I’m pretty sure neither of you are demons. First thing’s first. Follow me into the kitchen. I need to come up with a way to tell you two apart.”

***

“Why does she get to be green?” a Nicole asks, the one Waverly has drawn on with red marker. (It’s a good thing, Waverly thinks, that she bought a magnetic whiteboard to write the weekly meal plan on. Not that she and Wynonna actually stick to it.) The Nicole —  _ Red Nicole — _ glowers at the inky star on the back of her hand, obviously displeased.

Waverly resists the impulse to pinch the bridge of her forehead. “I chose randomly, okay? Don’t read into it.”

“Yeah,” the other Nicole says, the one Waverly has starred with the green marker. “Stop complaining and let her help us.”

_ “You _ stop complaining.”

This time, Waverly does pinch her forehead sharply between two fingers. “Will you two stop acting like children for five seconds and let me think?”

The Nicoles shut up.

“Do you have the mirror with you?”

“It’s in the car,” Red Nicole says.

“We couldn’t decide who should carry it,” Green Nicole adds.

“Well,” Waverly huffs, “go get it.”

The Nicoles hurry out of the kitchen, still bickering, leaving Waverly to slump in a chair at the table. Her head lolls back, and she whimpers in distress, gazing helplessly at the ceiling. Today most definitely isn’t going her way.

_ Although I have to admit, two Nicoles… that’d get almost anyone hot under the collar, in the right circumstances…  _

“No. Bad Waverly!” She sits up straighter, mentally listing everything wrong with  _ those _ kinds of thoughts. Nicole needs her help. Nicole is counting on her. Nicole… 

… is coming back, both of her, carrying a much larger mirror than Waverly is expecting. It’s full-length, bordered in golden filigree on the right half. The left half is silver, which makes it look very odd indeed. The pane of glass itself seems normal, from what Waverly can tell from a distance.

The Nicoles prop the mirror against the table, where they can all get a better look.

“Well?” Red Nicole asks.

“What do you think?” Green Nicole asks.

Waverly studies the mirror. One of the Nicoles had called it ‘freaky’, and that really is an apt description. Just looking at it gives her the heebie jeebies, but it also gives her some ideas.

“I don’t want to make baseless assumptions, because we all know what they say about those, but looking at this thing, I think you’re  _ both _ the real Nicole.”

Red Nicole tilts her head, a gesture Waverly finds intimately familiar. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s pretty obviously divided in half. Can’t miss the symbolism there.”

“I don’t feel like half a person, though,” Green Nicole declares. The resonance of her voice also stirs something within Waverly, a bone-deep certainty that this is also the real Nicole — at least partially. The more time she spends around the two of them, the more sure she becomes.

“Think of it like mitosis,” Waverly says. “If I’m right, you kind of just… split into two perfect copies of yourself. Selves. Ugh, this is complicated.”

“Assuming you’re right, how are you going to put us back?” Red Nicole asks. “If _ she…” _ She hitches her thumb at Green Nicole. “Really is part of me, I want her back in me.”

“Who says  _ I _ have to go back inside  _ you?” _ Green Nicole says.

“We’re getting way ahead of ourselves,” Waverly says, praying she can forestall another argument. “I might be totally wrong about the mitosis comparison. Why don’t the two of you tell me  _ exactly _ what you did in the lead-up to, erm… the split?”

Both Nicoles start talking at once, but to Waverly’s relief, Red Nicole dips her head, allowing Green Nicole to explain:

“I was clearing out my new office. Nedley’s a bit of a pack rat, you know? And I wasn’t gonna go into the Forbidden Closet, but there were some extra boxes of paperwork, and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to shove them in there while I figured out a better place. Then I stepped on the edge of a dusty old carpet, and it turns out it was a  _ flying _ carpet, because it slid out from under me, and—”

“I…  _ we _ fell and touched the mirror on the way down,” Red Nicole says. “Jeez, will you get to the point already?”

“I was about to, before you interrupted.”

Waverly sighs. “Okay. So, you touched the mirror, and then there were two of you?”

The Nicoles nod.

“Did you try touching the mirror again at the same time?”

They nod again.

“That’s the first thing we did.”

“Once she stopped screaming at me, I mean.”

“Excuse me? You were screaming, too.”

“That’s not important. The mirror did something else weird when we touched it. Look.”

The Nicoles each press a palm to the middle of the mirror, their hands only a few inches apart. Foggy white smoke swirls within the glass, and as Waverly watches, wide-eyed, glowing golden text appears above the Nicoles’ fingertips:

_ Potest solum unum. Pari passu, per unitatem vis. _

“I’m pretty sure it’s Latin?” Green Nicole says, although she doesn’t sound completely confident.

“Do you know what it means?” asks Red Nicole.

Waverly scrunches her nose. The translation isn’t difficult, but the meaning is pretty vague. She wets her lips and reads: “ _ ‘There can be only one… side by side… in unity, strength.’  _ I guess the mirror wants to put you back together again?”

“Okay—”

“—so, how do we do that?”

Waverly thinks. And thinks. She tries to ignore the way the Nicoles are watching her, with matching looks of expectation. Something about their gazes makes the back of her neck burn, and she struggles to focus.

_ Pari passu… pari passu… _

“Well, the second sentence can also mean ‘move as one’. It’s a musical term, too. Maybe you both have to do something in unison?”

The Nicoles look at Waverly, then each other. Together, they raise a hand, fingers spread — but they both use their right, making for an odd reversal.

“You do your left.”

“Why don’t you do  _ your _ left?”

Waverly groans. She can already tell this is going to be a long, frustrating afternoon.

***

Waverly’s shoulders slump in disappointment as the two Nicoles stand before her, awaiting their next instructions. But she doesn’t have any more instructions to give.

They’ve tried everything. Jumping jacks. Singing a duet (‘Jingle Bells’, since it’s easy and neither Nicole is likely to mess up the words). The Electric Slide. Reciting the words on the mirror in unison. Nothing has worked.

“Maybe I’m wrong,” Waverly mumbles, very much put out. “What if doing the same thing at the same time isn’t how to put you back together?”

Both Nicoles protest.

“I know you can fix me,” Green Nicole says.

“That’s why I came straight to you, baby. You’re the smartest person I know.”

The obvious affection in both Nicoles’ tones, and the faith shining in two sets of adoring eyes, gives Waverly a small boost in confidence.  _ Come on, Earp. You’ve jumped higher hurdles than this. Two Nicoles aren’t nearly as scary as demons, witches, or vampires. _

Quite the opposite, in fact.

Despite the complex problem before her, Waverly’s mind keeps drifting into inappropriate territory. She tries to brush it off. Make light of it.  _ If anyone saw two copies of their girlfriend, they’d wonder what it would be like to… um… experiment.  _ But it’s like pink elephants. As soon as someone says not to think about pink elephants, they become impossible to forget.

“Come on,” Red Nicole says, placing a reassuring hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “One more try?”

“Yeah.” Green Nicole touches Waverly as well, on the opposite shoulder.

All of a sudden, both their eyes snap open. They release simultaneous gasps, whipping around to stare at each other.

“Did you feel that?”

“Like a pull in your gut?”

“You, too?”

Waverly’s mind races. This certainly is interesting. “What if,” she says, testing out the words, “it’s not about mirroring each other? What if it’s about working together? You know, trying to achieve a common goal?”

The Nicoles consider that.

“I guess we were both trying to reassure you just now.”

“Do you really think that would work?”

“It’s worth a try. But what common goal can we achieve?”

The Nicoles exchange a glance, one full of unspoken meaning, then turn back to her. Their eyes are bright, and Waverly feels a lance of want stab straight through her lower belly. She  _ knows _ that look. Nicole’s bedroom eyes. Only this time, there are two sets of bedroom eyes fixed on her. Her heart races like a rabbit’s under a hawk’s shadow. Like prey.

“Well,” she squeaks, scarcely recognizing her own voice, “I might, erm, sort of have an idea…”

***

Waverly muffles her scream against the cushion of Red Nicole’s thigh. Or maybe it’s Green Nicole’s. She can’t remember which is which anymore without seeing the stars on their hands. But it doesn’t matter, because they both have her seeing plenty of  _ other _ stars, and that’s for damn sure.

She’s one hundred percent certain both Nicoles came from the original, because they know exactly what to do. Where to touch. How to make her sob and shake like the last leaf of autumn. Not that she can help it, while one Nicole’s wetness grinds against her mouth and chin, and the other Nicole’s fingers pump furiously in and out of her.

She’d thought realizing such a bizarre fantasy might be awkward. Maybe even impossible. She’d half-expected one or both of the Nicoles to demand they stop before they made it upstairs to her bedroom, or anyone took their clothes off. But then Red Nicole had kissed her, and Green Nicole had stripped off her shirt, and now she’s here, with her face buried between two heavenly, freckle-scattered thighs, inner walls clenching around the most talented pair of fingers she’s ever felt.

“Fuck,” Waverly whimpers — or would have whimpered, if Nicole’s clit hadn’t slid over her lips at precisely that moment, practically begging to be sucked. She rolls her tongue over and around it, unfortunately without much focus. She can’t concentrate while the other Nicole is fucking her so well.

The Nicole straddling her face doesn’t seem to mind. “Oh god, Waves… your  _ mouth. _ Harder,  _ yes, _ make me—”

“Excuse me? We’re supposed to be making  _ her _ come, not ourselves. What happened to a common goal?” 

Waverly is too lost in pleasurable delirium to make much sense of Nicole’s words, but she most definitely notices when the fingers inside her slow down. She releases Nicole’s clit and keens, biting desperately at the crook of her thigh.  _ Anything _ to get those amazing fingers moving again.

“Come on. You know making me come makes her come. You’re just jealous.”

“Hmph. Jealous?” Nicole’s fingers slide all the way inside, curling hard against Waverly’s front wall. “Why would I be jealous when I’m the one fucking her?” 

Waverly screams, arching half-way off the bed.  _ Fuck, _ she’s so close, and it’s probably horrible, but the Nicoles’ arguing is actually making her hotter. She’s never found possessiveness attractive in any of her previous partners. Quite the opposite, actually. But this… this is something else, and it has her melting faster than butter at a midsummer picnic.

She can’t explain any of this, though. The Nicoles have her completely at their mercy, and all she can do is beg.

“Please, just fuck me, I don’t care which one, just—mmf!”

The Nicole straddling Waverly’s face grabs her hair, pulling her mouth back into position, while the Nicole between her legs picks up a fresh rhythm, angling against a spot that earns a muffled wail. Waverly licks and sucks and writhes, but she isn’t in control at all. She’s being tossed about in a storm, completely unsure where she’ll land… 

Until everything stops.

She blinks, staring up with watery eyes, only to see the closer Nicole looking back at her doppelganger. 

“This isn’t working. We’re still competing with each other.”

“I’m not competing.  _ You’re _ competing.”

“Come on, Nicole. Can you  _ really _ say you aren’t jealous of me right now?”

The further Nicole sighs. “Fine. Maybe a little.”

“Yeah, I’m jealous too — oh, shit, baby, give me a second.”

Reluctantly, Waverly stops sucking Nicole’s clit, letting her head fall back on the pillow. “But… but…”

The Nicole kneeling over her reaches down to caress her cheek — Red Nicole, Waverly notices.  _ Well, that solves that mystery. _ She resolves to keep better track as Red Nicole dismounts and turns around, leaning back against the headboard. “Come here, Waves.” She pats the space between her thighs, and Waverly wastes no time scurrying there.

They kiss, but only briefly, before Green Nicole clambers up to join them. Her world becomes a blur of lips, and somehow, Waverly finds herself leaning back against Red Nicole’s chest, wrapped securely in her arms, while Green Nicole kisses along her collarbone and pets her trembling thighs.

“It’s okay, baby,” Red Nicole whispers, nibbling the shell of her ear. The slight edge of teeth sends a lightning bolt straight between Waverly’s legs, and she jumps beneath Green Nicole’s fingers, which have already found her clit.

“We’re gonna make sure you’re satisfied. We promise.”

Waverly tries to respond, but all that comes out is a long, loud moan. She suddenly realizes that the Nicoles were absolutely right. They  _ had _ been in competition before, fighting for her attention. This time, one of them strokes the sensitive shaft of her clit while the other tests her entrance, keeping perfect time. Two mouths wander along her neck, sucking and nipping and mumbling all kinds of filth.

“Oh, Waves, you’re so tight…”

“So wet… your clit is throbbing…”

“You need to come, huh, baby?”

A laugh. “She does. I feel her squeezing.”

“Mm… I wanna feel…” Their hands switch places, and once more, Waverly isn’t sure which is inside her and which is circling her clit. It doesn’t really matter, because they both have the benefit of the original Nicole’s ample practice, and they seem determined to show no mercy. They’re women on a mission, and Waverly feels herself hurtling like Icarus toward the sun.

“Nicole!”

One of the Nicoles claims her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, and the other whispers in her ear, soft enough to make Waverly’s bones ache. 

“I love you.”

With one Nicole’s tongue in her mouth and the other Nicole’s lips speaking such words of devotion, Waverly can’t help but fall. She goes rigid between their bodies, momentarily overwhelmed by the rush of sensation, before pouring a scream into the mouth devouring hers and digging her nails into someone’s shoulders. Firm fingers lace with hers on both sides, squeezing her hands tight, stopping her from doing any more damage to Nicole’s skin or her manicure.

She comes for a long time, spilling over the twin hands working between her legs, panting and squealing into one mouth, then another as the Nicoles take turns. There are more kisses and more ‘I-love-yous’, until Waverly is utterly spent and there’s a considerable wet spot on the sheets beneath her thighs.

“Oh wow,” she gasps when it finally ends, still short of breath. That’s really all there is to say about the situation.  _ Wow. _

She starts laughing, and the Nicoles laugh too, a silvery peal of sound that makes Waverly’s heart soar. Then it’s only one laugh, and Waverly sees a single Nicole kneeling on the bed before her. She looks back, but the other Nicole is gone. Vanished without a trace.

“So, is she… are you…”

Nicole shrugs. “I guess we’re me again? I feel… okay, I think.” She looks at her hand, and the star there is a muddy brown, with a few overlapping lines of red and green where the shapes don’t quite match up. Waverly inspects the stars, and then Nicole’s fingers, which still glint with wetness. She draws them between her lips, and Nicole moans in surprise.

“Hey, stop that. We have to  _ talk _ about this—”

Waverly releases Nicole’s fingers with a wet pop. “Do we?” she asks, adopting what she hopes is a very convincing pout. She doesn’t want to talk about it. No harm done, as far as she’s concerned. Nicole is in one piece, after all, and that’s what matters. Right?

_ Right. And Nicole can’t exactly get jealous of me for having a threesome with two of her. Especially since it was to help her, um, find herself. _

To her relief, Nicole laughs again. “Fine. Later. We’ll talk about it later.”

“We don’t have to talk.” Waverly leans in for another kiss, running her fingers through Nicole’s hair and caressing the nape of her neck. Nicole shudders just the way Waverly is used to, and her moan of approval sounds exactly the same, too. Familiar, but not the least bit boring for it. “We can do other things…”

“My goodness, Waverly Earp. Even  _ two _ of me couldn’t satisfy you. How am I supposed to stand a chance on my own?”

Waverly places a hand on Nicole’s sternum, pushing her back onto the bed. “You’ve never had any trouble before, and you darn well know you won’t have any trouble now, either.”

“Fine,” Nicole says, “but one more question. What about the mirror.”

Waverly’s smirks. “I think it’ll look nice in my bedroom, don’t you?”


End file.
